


You're Always Welcome With Me

by My_Heart_Is_Not_Cold



Series: How It Should Have Ended [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kara doesn't mind, Lena is a bit extra, Mon-El is there for like five seconds just to continue the scene and look dumb, Post 2x09, a lot of fluff, but also like mid 2x09, he is hit full force by the gay steamroller that is Lena, super clumsy Kara, there's also me stanning Crazy Ex-Girlfriend through Kara... sorry not sorry, these two nerds being dumb, they are cute and they share meals because food is the best way to bond with Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9666086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Heart_Is_Not_Cold/pseuds/My_Heart_Is_Not_Cold
Summary: When Alex stood her up to be with Maggie, Kara had to find someone else to spend the night with. It should be noted that she didn't invite her 'just because' she got stood up by Alex (again) and only because she specifically wanted to spend time with her. She might fight you if you argue.Two times Lena visits Kara at her apartment, in the short period of three days, and they spend the night talking and laughing. Confessions are made. Kara embarrasses herself (not that that's new).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not necessarily related to the other works, but I wouldn't be opposed if you wanted to read them. *wink wink*
> 
>  
> 
> Also, this is not 'anti-Mon-El' but I don't like him, just so we're clear. I won't make an effort to make him 'cute and likable'.

“There’s nothing wrong with wanting to look good,” Kara thought aloud as she undid her hair for the tenth time in just as many minutes, checking her outfit in the mirror. In a flash of wind and color, she stood in front of the mirror with yet another outfit as she finished her hair, she decided down was best but not lose as to not have any similarities with her caped persona.

She fluffed her curls and sighed as she admired herself. “There,” she said proudly. “That’s good.” She smiled and nodded at her reflection before her eyes caught the sight of her bed over her shoulders and her face fell into a grimace.

It looked like her bed had been to war with her wardrobe; as if she had thrown all her clothes over the bed and across the floor, which wasn’t true since her suit and cape were still safely tucked inside a secret compartment in the wall.

Kara knew Alex would probably tease her about this if she knew, but Alex was currently with her girlfriend so she would never know about, ever, as long as they lived.

Kara chewed on her lip nervously as she glanced at the clock, she felt the annoying telltale crinkle make an appearance on her forehead as she noticed it was almost two hours later than she would like. She had already reorganized her entire apartment three times, wrote a piece on the jewel heist for Snapper, cleaned all her paintbrushes, catalogued her paints, made a list of what she needed to buy more of, organized her books by author, her DVDs by genre, her board games by game designer and arranged everything she felt like she would need for the night in the living room, all whilst changing her outfit about 37 times.

“Maybe there’s traffic…”

She looked back at her bed and decided the best she could do was clean her room while she waited.

Turns out superspeed is not always a great addition to everyday life, especially when you don’t have super patience to go with it. Kara was done with her room in a minute and left with nothing to do to pass time.

Now Kara wasn’t one to worry but… oh well, who was she kidding? The last time Alex showed up late for sisters’ night without warning, she had entered the apartment to find Kara sobbing on the couch clutching tightly to her chest the stuffed giraffe Alex gifted to her on her first earth birthday.

Before Kara could find anything to hold while she cried, though, she heard the staccato pace of high heels crossing her floor decisively, then pausing for a few seconds and a deep breath being pulled, the next noise was that of a knock on her door.

In her excitement and impatience to get to the door, Kara sprinted across the apartment, causing her to trip on the carpet and faceplant the floor.

Kara groaned lowly. “I’m so glad no one saw that.” She pressed her cheek to the cold floor to will off the embarrassment, sending a silent prayer to Rao that she hadn’t been wearing her glasses, and that the floor hadn’t cracked… this time. “Coming!” She yelled before taking a deep breath and getting back up, she gave herself a once over one last time and placed her glasses on her face.

Walking carefully this time, Kara took a few calming breaths and yanked the door open. Like ripping a Band-Aid off, she thought.

The face she was so anxious to see was hidden behind a stuffed BB-8 toy no bigger than a dodgeball. A perfectly manicured nail painted black moved and pressed into the body of the toy, producing cute droid noises.

Kara couldn’t help but smile.

Lena lowered the toy and threw Kara a hesitant smile, biting gently on her bottom lip.

“An apology for being so late?” She offered the toy for Kara, who eagerly took it and snuggled it close to her face.

Kara squinted at Lena from behind the BB-8. “I’ll have to think about your situation,” she said dramatically while she squeezed the droid’s body searchingly.

Lena bit down a smirk. “That’s where the button is,” she told, reaching to press the exact spot that made the droid ‘speak’.

Kara squealed with glee at the combinations of beeps and screeches. “You’re forgiven!” She said promptly and grabbed Lena’s arm, pulling her inside carefully.

As soon as the door closed the string of apologies was leaving Lena’s mouth like she couldn’t control her words. “I am so sorry, really, work has been crazy lately and I had an emergency I had to solve and I really should have texted or something but my phone died and I completely lost track of time and…”

“It’s okay,” Kara reassured her friend. “I… I had things to do before you got here anyways,” she shrugged. _Like changing my outfit 37 times to try to look perfectly careless and casual because I always want to impress you_ , went unsaid. “I even wrote a story for my boss.”

“Okay,” Lena sighed and smiled brightly at Kara with her deep red lips. She thanked Kara as the blonde offered to take her coat and hung it up by the door. “Now since I am here as a stand-in for your sister, what would the two of you normally do?”

Kara looked offended. “You are _not_ standing in for my sister… or anyone, for that matter.”

Lena raised her eyebrow disbelievingly at Kara. “Really? Because it sounded like you wanted to spend the night with her and when it turned out that she already had plans you called in a substitute.”

Kara tried to speak a few times, gaping comically, but she couldn’t think of anything to follow that; she settled for puffing and pouting.

“I am messing with you Kara,” Lena said after letting Kara sulk for a few moments, a smile cracking on her painted lips. She laughed when Kara glared at her, the pout fixated on the blonde’s face was joined by a slight furrow of brows. Lena laughed harder at that.

Kara gave Lena an inquisitive look.

“That crinkle you have right here,” Lena explained, gesturing between her own eyebrows. “That’s adorable.”

“Crinkle!” Kara hissed grumpily.

Lena smiled at Kara, but after a moment of silence, it started getting uncomfortable, making Lena uneasy. “So, do you want to watch a movie or something?” Lena asked awkwardly. She was not used to this whole having friends thing, especially friends like Kara, who was warm and caring and so bright.

“Okay, first of all, I need you to know that you are not ‘filling in’ for anyone. Of course, I asked my sister if she wanted to hang out, but that’s because we usually do, when she said she had plans I could have asked any of my friends to hang out but I wanted to spend time with _you_ , Lena.” Kara bit her lip as she looked at Lena, this was a lot more than she planned on saying aloud. “You said you didn’t have many friends in the city and I don’t like the thought of you being alone,” she confessed. “That’s why I invited you, not because I was stood up by my friends.”

Lena nodded. “Okay.”

“It’s important to me that you-”

Lena stopped Kara with a hand on her arm and a soft smile. “I believe you, Kara.”

“Yeah, okay. Great!” Kara smiled shyly and nodded. “Now,” she started as she led Lena further into her living room. “We have Netflix, several board games, the wine I got from Cat on Christmas that I have been refusing to let my sister drink, and a plethora of delivery menus,” Kara listed as she pointed at the mentioned items. Somehow she managed to sound excited and unsure of herself at the same time. “How’s that…?”

“Sounds perfect,” Lena breathed out.

Kara’s whole face lit up, her smile so bright Lena was sure it would blind her. Lena felt a warm tightening on her chest but she chose to ignore it, she had been ignoring it for quite some time now.

Kara made to the couch and gestured for Lena to join her. She adjusted BB-8 on the couch, taking a little bit of effort to keep the spheric body from toppling over, and smiled proudly when it stayed. “How do you feel about Chinese food and Pizza?”

Lena raised an eyebrow. “Both?”

“Yup!” Kara nodded eagerly. “I’m really hungry, you see, I was supposed to eat two hours ago,” she teased. Lena didn’t need to know about the two large fries and fish sticks she ate when she left the DEO or the whole pound of candy and chips she ate when she got home, she always felt extra hungry after being shot at, and they were firing missiles at her. MISSILES!

Lena let out a chuckle at that. “That’s fair enough.” She smiled, shaking her head with laughter. “As long as there’s no meat I’m fine.”

“Great! I don’t eat meat either… I mean, I eat some fish and seafood, but that’s…” Kara made a dismissive gesture as if trying to sweep away her rambling. “Do you eat seafood?”

“I eat fish, yes, and some other things, but I’m allergic to shrimp.”

“Okay, so we can order and then decide what you wanna do?” Kara offered.

Lena nodded as she looked at the games Kara had stacked on her center table as a way to avoid looking too much at Kara from this close. “Oh, you have Scrabble! I love this game, it has been so long since I last played it.”

Kara smiled. “We could play it now if you want.”

“Yes please!” Lena grinned at Kara.

_________________________

 

“No way, that’s cheating,” Kara argued around the two pot stickers she had just shoved in her mouth, pointing accusingly at Lena. “You can’t use German words. You didn’t let me use the French word.”

“Yes, because you spelled it wrong,” Lena said back over her glass of wine.

Kara pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. “No fair.”

Lena smiled at how cute Kara looked. “If it’s that important to you I’ll take it off.”

“It’s not important _to me_ , it’s the rules,” Kara insisted. “You can’t break the rules.”

Lena grinned as she took another sip of her wine. “But breaking the rules is so _fun_.” Kara glared at her. “I’m taking it off Kara, look,” she said as she pulled the three letters she had just added from the board. “No more German word. But I gotta say, I can’t think of anything else to… no wait, here it is.”

“You know I hate losing right?” Kara quipped, looking down at the letters she had left. “So if you win this I might never talk to you again.”

Lena laughed. “It’s not my fault you are terrible at this.”

Kara gasped offended. “I am not. You’re the one who is scaringly good at this.”

“Well, I used to play this with my brother and my father and they were just impossible to beat, so I just had to get better,” Lena said with a shrug. She noticed Kara frown. “What?”

“ _What_ what? I didn’t say anything,” Kara defended lamely.

“You don’t have to. Crinkle.” Lena pointed at Kara’s forehead.

Kara scoffed. “I hate this crinkle.”

“What is it?”

“It’s nothing, really. It’s just… it’s hard to imagine Lex Luthor being normal.” Kara’s eye went wide after the words left her mouth, and she placed her hands on her face. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay Kara. I understand my brother is the worst evil of this world, right there with Donald Trump.” She finished with a wink.

Kara giggled. “You always speak so well of him, it’s almost as if he was a completely different person.”

Lena nodded. “And he was. He was a great brother, I loved him very dearly. I still love the boy he used to be, even if he doesn’t exist anymore.”

“You know, if you ever want to talk…” Kara offered.

“That’s what my therapist is paid for,” Lena joked.

“Lena, I’m serious.”

Lena gave Kara a tight-lipped smile. “I know. I’m really thankful for that. But I’d prefer not to, okay? Not tonight.”

Kara nodded. “Sure.”

“Not when I’m about to kick your cute butt at Scrabble!” Lena cheered as she placed her last letters on the board. They checked the score and as expected Lena beat Kara by almost two hundred points.

Kara narrowed her eyes playfully at Lena. “I hate you and I will never speak with you ever again for as long as I live.”

Lena laughed. “What can I say? A Luthor never loses… except for that one time they, you know, went to jail.”

“Lena,” Kara sighed.

“Oh come one Kara, if I can’t make fun of it I’ll just go mad,” Lena argued, but Kara gave her those insistent puppy eyes and she rolled her eyes as she caved. “Fine! I’ll tell you one thing, and then you’ll never ask me about this again.”

“I’ll take it.”

Lena nodded and took a deep breath. “Sometimes… I’m afraid I’m going to turn just like them.”

“You won’t!” Kara said quickly. She blushed when Lena gave her a funny look. “You’re so good and you care so much. I think just the fact that you’re afraid of it already shows you’re nothing like them-like that.”

Lena smiled fondly at Kara. “I wish I could see the world from your eyes, Kara.”

“I could always help you.”

They smiled at each other. Lena felt warm and safe with Kara, in a way she never felt with anyone before, it was nice to have someone who believed in her even when she didn’t. Kara felt glad that she could help her friend, that maybe she could help Lena carry her burden, one that she didn’t deserve to carry. This time the long silence didn’t become uncomfortable, but Lena snapped out of her Kara induced trance anyways.

“Is there still any pizza left, or did you devour everything already?” Lena asked teasingly.

Kara rolled her eyes, yet another person to tease her about her eating habits. “I left one slice for you, because that’s just how nice I am.”

“Oh wow, thank you for two out of twelve slices.”

Kara pouted and handed Lena the pizza box, and started putting away the game.

“You need help with that?” Lena asked as she nibbled the pizza.

Kara shook her head. “No, it’s fine, I got this. You are my guest, so just relax and enjoy your victory pizza while I get this cleaned.” She smiled up at Lena and heard the spike in woman’s breathing.

Kara put away the scrabble box and gathered the remains of the food boxes and plates they used in one hand, and the empty bottle of wine and her glass in the other.

“You sure you don’t want any help?”

“Positive.”

Kara just dropped everything in the kitchen to deal with later and walked back to Lena.

“Is this your way of telling me I should go?”

Kara looked scandalized in spite of Lena’s teasing tone. “Lena, no! I would never. You can stay as long as you like, I promise.”

Lena chuckled, taking a sip from her wine. “Oh Kara, you’re just too easy.” She winked at Kara when the girl looked at her. “But I won’t take advantage of your hospitality for much longer, I need to start the day early and I am a nightmare when I’m tired.”

“Don’t feel pressured to leave, please.”

“I really do need to start my days early, Kara.”

Kara looked a little sad. “Okay, if you must.”

“Yes,” Lena finished chewing the last bite of the pizza and washed it down with the rest of her wine. She stood up and looked at Kara again. “I just need to use the restroom.”

Kara fixed her glasses on her face. “Sure, uhm, it’s behind the curtains right there,” Kara explained, pointing at the direction of the bathroom.

Lena emerged from the bathroom not long after. “I should really go now, it’s getting late, we both have work in the morning.”

Kara nodded. “Okay, I’ll walk you to the door.” She got to her feet and was beside Lena in no time.

Lena avoided telling Kara she could see the door from where she was standing.

And so they reached the door, neither really wanting it to open, but Kara had no choice but do it.

Lena felt her heart speed up in her chest and her breath catch when Kara pulled her into a hug, she left herself melt into it, but not for too long. She pulled away and tugged at the straps of her purse on her shoulder.

“I had a lot of fun tonight, thank you for inviting me,” Lena said smiling.

“Of course, thank you for coming. I had a lot of fun too.” Kara smiled back, bright as always. “Get home safe, okay?”

Lena nodded. “I will.”

“Promise?”

“I promise,” Lena grinned. “Have a good night, Kara.”

“Goodnight Le-” Kara’s words were stuck in her throat as soon as Lena’s lips made contact with her cheek.

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Yesterday you were a little less goofus and a _little_ more gallant,” Kara told Mon-El.

“You noticed,” Mon-El joked. “I’ll take it.”

Kara smiled at him and they fist bumped. Yup, that was another thing they had to work on, has Winn taught him nothing?

“Noo, you gotta blow it up,” Kara laughed. Mon-El frowned and cocked his head to the side. “Like this,” Kara explained closing her hand into a fist and then opening and wiggling her fingers while making an explosion noise with her mouth.

Mon-El shook his head, laughing. “Okay, let’s try it again,” He offered.

This time when their fists met, they pulled their hands back, wiggling their fingers and making explosion noises with their mouths.

Kara giggled. “Now that’s better.” She crinkled her nose as she smiled cutely at her friend, completely missing the longing look on his face.

“So, do you want to-”

Mon-El’s sentence was cut off by a knock on the door and Kara whipped her head towards it, squinting to see who it was with her x-ray vision.

Kara frowned, but with a smile on her face, one that Mon-El hadn’t seen before on Kara. It was gentle and pleasing and a word with F that reminded him of what Winn called meat dipped in hot cheese come to his mind, but that couldn’t be right, Winn had told him Kara wasn’t mated with anyone yet.

“What is she doing here?” Kara asked herself aloud; she smiled as she made her way to the door, schooling a more neutral expression on before opening it. “Lena! Hi!” Kara exclaimed delighted, sounding extremely surprised as if she hadn’t already know who was there. Mon-El frowned at that. “What are you doing here?” Kara continued, her question was soft and laced with amusement.

Lena grinned at Kara. “Hi,” she managed to gasp out, even though all breath had left her lungs at the sight of Kara, so happy, looking at her, wearing sweatpants and an old knitted sweater with her hair pulled back. Lena had to take a second to gather herself before responding, she had never seen Kara look more comfortable and content and beautiful. “Well, I have been going crazy looking for a certain coat of mine, because I had the notes of my last business meeting in the pocket,” Lena started as she entered the apartment, her eyes never leaving Kara. “And I just couldn’t find it, but then I realized that I forgot it here the other night. So I came to retrieve my coat, but I also passed by my favorite Italian restaurant and I brought us Gnocchi al burro e Parmigiano and Cannoli.” Lena presented what seemed to Kara the most expensive take out bag ever and a bottle of wine. “And my favorite Chardonnay.”

“Lena, wow, that’s… that’s wow,” Kara babbled.

“Yeah, I felt like I deserved a little break from work and it wouldn’t hurt to share that break with you.” Lena grinned at Kara again and saw the other woman falter on her feet.

A clearing of a throat broke their gazing session, and they both turned stunned to where Mon-El sat at Kara’s couch, Kara seemed to have completely forgotten he was even there.

“Oh,” Lena breathed as her face fell. “I didn’t know you had company,” she sounded extremely disappointed. “I could just take my coat and go...” She offered but made no move to leave.

“No, no, no!” Kara protested quickly. “Mo- _Mike_ was just leaving.”

Mon-El frowned. “I was?”

Kara nodded and forced a smile towards him. “You were.”

The man looked confused, and Lena almost felt sorry for him.

Almost.

“O-kay?” He said unsurely as he got up from the couch. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow, then,” he told Kara as he passed her; she nodded and opened the door for him. “Goodbye Miss,” he said looking at Lena. “Bye Kara.”

Kara waved at him and threw the door closed. When she was sure he was gone, she turned back at Lena.

“I’m so sorry for interrupting your night, Kara,” Lena apologized.

“Oh, it’s nothing. Mike just came over to tell me he was wrong about something we had discussed earlier. Not the first time, won't be the last.” Kara dismissed it with a hand gesture. “I’m glad you’re here, though, and that food smells _Delicious_.”

Lena laughed. “Yes, I thought you might like it.”

Kara nodded. “Let me just get us some plates. You can put the food on the table.” Kara walked toward the kitchen cabinets. “Could you get the glasses for me? They are on this cabinet up here,” Kara instructed as she balanced the plates in one arm and got the cutlery with the other.

“Sure.” Lena placed the bag and the wine on Kara’s table and shed her coat and purse, throwing them both on the couch before going to help Kara.

Lena had to stretch a little bit to reach the glasses, even with her heels, once she had two securely in her hands she walked back to the table.

Kara put the plates and the cutlery on the table and turned around to get napkins, she didn’t calculate her spin, which caused her to collide with Lena.

Lena turned her head at the moment of impact, causing Kara’s forehand to hit her jaw. She stumbled backward but Kara’s hands firmly on her hips kept her in place. “Ugh, what is your head is made of, steel?” Lena groaned.

Kara’s eyes went wide and her cheeks burned red. “I’m so, oh my, I’m so so sorry, Lena, oh my Ra-God,” Kara babbled her apology.

Lena laughed. “It’s okay Kara, no damaged done,” she told, grinning at Kara to reassure the woman. “I guess that’s what you get when you forgo your glasses, right?” She teased.

Kara looked confused. “My, uhm… my-my glasses?” Lena enjoyed the array of emotions going on Kara’s face as she realized she hadn’t put her glasses in her excitement to get to Lena. “Oh, my glasses! I’m-I’m completely blind without them,” Kara said awkwardly.

As Kara started to make a show out of looking for her glasses, Lena walked to the table, placed the wine glasses there and turned to Kara with a little grin. When Kara started acting a little aggravated, Lena took pity on the woman.

“Are you looking for these?” She asked pulling the pair of brown framed glasses from behind her back.

Kara’s head turn was so fast Lena got dizzy just from looking.

“I guess I’ll have to be your hero tonight,” Lena teased, walking towards Kara and presenting her with her glasses. Kara just stood reactionless, staring at Lena with her mouth hanging open; Lena gave her a small smile. “Here,” Lena said unfolding the glasses and raising them to Kara’s face, watching Kara face as she did; it didn’t seem like Kara was breathing as much as she should and her cheeks were still bright red, her eyes wide and unblinking, focused on Lena’s face as well. “There you go.” Lena smiled as she slid the glasses into place, her hands still hovering near Kara’s face. “Can you see me better now?”

Kara opened and closed her mouth a few times, like a gaping fish, before she could make any sound. “I-I…I-I can definitely see you,” Kara said a bit dumbly.

The truth was: her glasses were in urgent need of cleaning so the smudges and spots on the lenses annoyed Kara, she couldn’t see Lena as well with them. With the lead lined frames, her hearing was slightly damped as if someone had placed cotton balls in her ears, and she couldn’t hear Lena’s heartbeat and breathing as well as she had a few seconds before. But it was a good diversion since she could now gather herself and concentrate a bit better, what with Lena so close and looking at her like _that_ it was starting to get hard to breathe or think coherent thoughts.

Lena smiled again, wider now, and Kara had to use all the strengths she had not to gasp. It wasn’t an easy task.

Kara took a deep breath and put on her best bright smile. “Thank you,” she said softly, and it was Lena’s breathing that got difficult then.

Neither of them moved then, they just stared at each other, trying to gather their breathing and taking in as much as they could of the moment, too dazed to notice their own or each other’s wistful looks.

The grumbling of Lena’s stomach brought them both back to reality.

“We should, we should… eat,” Kara stuttered.

Lena nodded.

This was happening too much. It was starting to get pathetic, in Lena’s opinion. It was starting to get embarrassing, in Kara’s opinion. But it was not something they could control, they tried, each separately of course, but it was just some sort of gravitational pull that always brought them together, and they both knew well how you can’t argue with gravity.

_________________________

 

“Oh my gosh, Lena!” Kara groaned, and Lena felt her mouth go dry. “This is absolutely the best cannoli I’ve ever had. It’s soo good!”

Lena smiled at Kara, so excited about the food she couldn’t even finish chewing before gushing about it.

“I’m glad you like it. It’s my favorite.”

“Where did you get this again?”

“This Italian restaurant near my place. Zanonni’s.” Lena shrugged and tried to play it cool.

Kara choked on her cannoli. “The most expensive restaurant in the city?”

Lena could only blush instead of a response.

“I’m eating hundred dollars cannoli. Oh gosh, it’s so worth it.” Kara shoved another one in her mouth and Lena saw the corner of her eyes glittering.

“Are you crying?”

Kara scoffed. “NO!” She chewed a little bit more and swallowed. “They’re just so good.”

Lena laughed.

Kara kept telling Lena how delicious everything was even when they were both finished and were just chatting on the table. When Kara started cleaning the table, Lena tried to help her, but Kara was adamant in her refusal.

“You’re my guest, Lena,” Kara insisted.

“You didn’t invite me, though, I just showed up. If anything, I’m an unannounced visitor, which is quite rude.”

“I like to think of it as a nice surprise.” Kara smiled and Lena’s reply got stuck in her throat. Kara took that as a victory and continued her work. “You can wait on the couch, I won’t take too long.” As a second thought, Kara added: “If you want to see something on Netflix, just use the one with the yellow penguin icon.” She and Alex shared an account, and they were both forbidden to use their shared profile when not together. Of course, that profile hadn’t been used in a while… maybe a month or two.

Lena flipped around Kara’s Netflix while Kara cleaned the dishes.

“What kind of title is Crazy Ex-Girlfriend? That sounds like a misogynistic show,” Lena mumbled.

There was a gasp and a loud noise as Kara dropped the plate she was washing and rushed to the couch to look at Lena.

“You’ve never watched Crazy Ex-Girlfriend?” Kara asked like it was the most absurd thing she’d ever heard.

Lena frowned but looked at Kara amusedly. “It doesn’t seem like the type of show I would watch.”

“Oh, but it’s so great. The title is a little misleading. But it’s so funny, it has a little Jane The Virgin vibe, you know.” She looked at Lena who seemed a bit lost. “It’s also a musical.”

“A musical? Like Glee?”

Kara scoffed. “No, it’s nothing like _Glee_. It’s actually good. All the songs are original, and they’re so funny. You gotta watch it before you turn it down, okay?”

“If you say so.”

“I’m serious, Lena. It deals with mental health in a way no other show does, they have an actual diverse cast, which is very rare for CW, and they talk about cultural differences and religions. There’s bisexuality and female empowerment and social awareness in a very satirical tone that’s actually pretty great and a lot better than other TV shows that just dance around serious subjects or act like they’re super depressing,” Kara ranted. “It’s just so great!”

Lena laughed at Kara’s excitement. “You’re going to force me to watch it anyway, so why are you trying so hard to sell it?”

“I don’t know. I just love it, okay.”

Kara made herself comfortable on the couch right next to Lena, their thighs touching, and covered them with the blanket. She started the first episode of the show and forced Lena to pay attention.

Lena had to admit, in spite of the misleading title that would have put her off, the show was actually pretty great, and Kara was right.

At some point during the episode, Lena folded herself on the couch, tucking her feet under herself and resting her legs over Kara’s thigh. Kara gulped and tried not to think of how good the heat of Lena’s body felt against her, or the weight of her legs, or the fact that Lena felt comfortable enough around Kara to do that, seeing as Lena wasn’t as tactile as Kara was. Unfortunately, that was the only thing Kara could think about. She looked down at her lap and tried to concentrate, but Lena was so close it was close to impossible. Their arms were touching now, Kara's breathing was starting to fail her.

“Kara?” Lena asked, making Kara lift her head and turn to look at Lena. “I need to confess something,” she said worrying on her bottom lip.

Kara frowned, resting her hand on one of Lena’s knees. “You can tell me anything, Lena. You know that.”

Lena nodded and took a deep breath. “I didn’t forget my coat here.”

Kara let out a little disbelieving laugh. “Of course you did, Lena. It’s right there.” She pointed at the coat in the rack by her door for emphasis.

Lena looked down, pressing her lips together, then opening them with a pop, she cringed at her action, Lillian had made sure she knew how rude and unsophisticated that habit of her was when she was young. “I left it on purpose… So I had an excuse to come back and see you.”

“Lena!” Kara laughed. “That’s silly.” And now she giggled.

Lena felt her cheeks burn hot and her blood run cold with embarrassment; she tightened her jaw and steeled herself, preparing to get up and leave.

What Kara said, though, made her resolve melt.

“You don’t need an excuse,” Kara continued.

Lena didn’t know how to react to that. She felt a little lightheaded, and she was sure it wasn’t from the wine. “Pardon?”

Kara smiled. “You can come by whenever you want,” Kara insisted. “If you want or need to talk, or if you feel like watching a movie or beating me at scrabble, or if you just want to hang out, or even if you want to eat all of my food.” Lena laughed. “Though a little warning first would be nice, if only so that I can clean up a little bit, change...” Kara looked down at her fuzzy socks, wiggling her toes, and tugged on her sweater.

“You look beautiful,” Lena whispered. Kara’s not sure she’s supposed to hear that, or if Lena meant to say that out loud, but she blushes a cute shade of pink and Lena smiles at her.

Kara looks up at Lena when she feels a soft hand on her cheek, her eyes meet Lena’s and they hold each other’s gaze, both smiling bashfully. Lena brushes her thumb against Kara’s cheekbone gently, and Kara didn’t miss the wistful look on her face.

“You might never get rid of me again,” Lena joked laughing.

Kara smiled brightly and leaned her cheek further into Lena’s hand. “I think I can handle that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just bought a cute BB-8 plushie and I love it so much I wanted everyone to know it existed. Also sorry for stanning on CxG, I just love it so much and people should talk more about it. 
> 
> Can anyone notice I'm still low-key bitter at Alex?
> 
> Ps. The word Mon-El thought of is fond(ness), idk if that was clear.


End file.
